


竹马情事「下」

by joy0112



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joy0112/pseuds/joy0112
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	竹马情事「下」

第二天在李帝努身边醒来的时候罗渽民还处于脑袋发懵的状态。他清楚地认识到李帝努昨晚喝醉了，他有权利在醒来之后用“我醉了”作为借口，让昨晚的一切都烟消云散。  
罗渽民不知道该怎么办，所以他逃跑了。他去了李东赫家。  
罗渽民躲得未免也太不用心了点，又或者说他故意要李帝努能找到他。  
李帝努比罗渽民聪明多了，从小就是这样，他从小学五年级的时候就会给罗渽民不及格的数学试卷仿签，就为了罗渽民能抱着他的胳膊，蹭啊蹭地撒娇：“Jeno啊，帮帮娜娜吧~”，但当时李帝努没有想到他会让罗渽民在床上也说出同样的话。  
所以李帝努故意不去找罗渽民，他等，等他自己回来。

就这样过去了一个星期，最后是李东赫实在忍不住，罗渽民住在他那里搞得他和他男朋友李马克晚上做爱都忍着不敢发出声音。  
李帝努打开门就被李东赫扔进来的罗渽民撞了个满怀，“李帝努给我把你家罗渽民管好，别到我家打扰我性福生活！”，说完还把罗渽民的行李也扔了进来。  
罗渽民紧紧地抱着李帝努，把头埋在李帝努的胸前，留给他一个粉粉的头顶，打算当个缩头乌龟。  
“渽民为什么不说话？是谁欺负我们渽民了吗？”李帝努揉了揉罗渽民的头。  
“屁嘞，还‘我们渽民’，除了你还能有谁欺负我。”罗渽民心里愤愤地想，在李帝努怀里翻了个白眼，抬头瞪着李帝努，嘴巴撅得老高。  
李帝努不回避视线，盯着罗渽民看，最后是罗渽民先败下阵来，“我饿了。”罗渽民又把头埋进李帝努怀里，蹭啊蹭的，像小时候一样。  
“我不会做饭啊，渽民知道的。”这时候李帝努就知道撒娇服软了，“我知道啊，又没说让你做。”罗渽民轻轻推开李帝努，明明没用多大的力气，李帝努还后退好几步靠在墙上，一副受伤的样子。“幼稚鬼！”罗渽民转身往厨房走去。  
果然跟他想的一样，厨房里一点做过饭的痕迹都没有，真不知道李帝努这个星期怎么过来的。“呀，李Jeno，你真的是一点都不会做饭啊，怎么养活自己嘛，哦？”李帝努从身后抱住罗渽民，下巴搁在他肩膀上，“不是有渽民嘛，我不会也没关系。”  
罗渽民手上的动作顿了顿，“可是我不会一直在啊。”他感受到背上的温暖逐渐消失，李帝努没有继续抱着他，也没有给他一个回复。  
洗菜的水冰凉，罗渽民眼前的视线也逐渐模糊起来，原来一直都是他一厢情愿吗，他和李帝努总有一天会分开的对不对。

那是罗渽民和李帝努吃的最沉默的一顿饭。  
以前罗渽民做了饭，李帝努都会像大狗狗一样，把眼睛瞪得圆圆的，故作惊讶地问：“这都是渽民做的吗？哇，大发！”然后狼吞虎咽地吃个精光，“渽民做饭真的好好吃哦。”李帝努总是这样夸他。  
其实罗渽民做饭也就一般般，菜品也就那几样，他自己心里也清楚。但是李帝努每次那样夸他的时候罗渽民心里都超级满足，所以不论什么时候，只要李帝努说他饿，罗渽民就会给他做，然后看李帝努吃个精光。  
那么一瞬间罗渽民觉得李帝努心里是在意他的，李帝努是离不开他的。

罗渽民洗完澡就窝进他自己的床里，他听见浴室开门的声音，闭上眼睛假寐。他听见李帝努在另一张床上睡下的声音，心里有点失落，把头往被窝里又埋了埋。  
过了一会儿罗渽民又听见李帝努掀被子的声音，突然他身后的床凹下去一块，李帝努从背后抱住了他，用鼻子蹭他的后颈，热热的气息全打在罗渽民脖子上。  
“渽民，那天的事，我跟你道歉，对不起。”李帝努终于要跟他划清界限了吗，罗渽民鼻子一酸，眼泪止不住地掉。  
李帝努把罗渽民往怀里圈地更紧了些，“渽民会离开我吗？”  
李帝努等了好久罗渽民都一直不说话，他干脆直接把怀里的人转过来，却看见罗渽民眼睛红红的，泪珠挂在脸上。罗渽民哭了。  
李帝努第一次看见罗渽民哭。  
他记忆中的罗渽民是个不折不扣的乐天派，别的小朋友走路摔跤会就地大哭，但罗渽民只会拍拍屁股爬起来，傻呵呵地继续拽着他的胳膊“李帝努，李帝努”地叫。高中的时候，学校里有个小混混看上罗渽民，放学路上去堵他，李帝努赶到的时候罗渽民被打的鼻青脸肿也没掉过一滴眼泪，只是勾着李帝努的脖子说娜娜好疼。

勾起了那么多回忆，李帝努才意识到他的身边一直只有罗渽民。这么多年他好像已经习惯有罗渽民的日子，好像他们理所应当地在一起。这种习惯让李帝努忘记告诉罗渽民他对他有多么重要，他欠罗渽民一句话。  
“娜娜，我喜欢你。”这是他第一次叫罗渽民“娜娜”。  
李帝努的吻把罗渽民翻江倒海的情感统统吞进肚子里，罗渽民的脑袋里好像炸开了烟花，他愣了一会儿才反应过来，浅浅地回应着李帝努的吻。分开的时候还发出“啵”的声音，罗渽民羞得往被子里钻，李帝努抓着他的腰又把他拽出来，“娜娜害羞了吗？”  
李帝努的手探到罗渽民的档内， 对着罗渽民半勃的东西又搓又揉的，“嗯啊~”罗渽民一个没忍住，“娜娜很喜欢呢。”说着加快了手上的速度，罗渽民很快就硬了，抬起腰用自己的下身去磨李帝努的，“Jeno，娜娜想要，嗯~”  
这谁顶得住，李帝努从床头柜里翻出润滑剂，倒在手上，用手指抚上罗渽民紧致的穴口，在外面打圈，惹得罗渽民哼叫着让他进来，“Jeno，插进来，嗯啊~”李帝努一下子就进去了两根手指，在里面快速地抽插着，罗渽民只觉得爽得头皮发麻，嗯嗯啊啊地叫着。  
等给罗渽民扩张的差不多了，李帝努提起自己的大东西准备进入罗渽民的私处，看着罗渽民眼神迷离的样子，李帝努故意把自己的阴茎放在罗渽民穴口蹭来蹭去，每蹭一下都引起罗渽民的哼叫，“Jeno，快进来~”  
“娜娜要什么？”李帝努存心逗他。“要Jeno，要Jeno进来，插进来，嗯啊~”罗渽民伸出他的小手抓着李帝努的阴茎往自己的穴口捅，害的李帝努又大了一圈。  
才进去一半罗渽民又喊疼，脸上还挂着泪珠，“好大，嗯~太涨了，娜娜受不了了，嗯啊~”李帝努微微抽出一段，再用力往里一顶，“啊~Jeno好大，Jeno的……顶到娜娜……娜娜里面了~”李帝努发了狠的在罗渽民体内抽插，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，交合处的爱液逐渐变成白沫。  
“唔啊，娜娜不行了，Jeno，嗯……娜娜不要了……”罗渽民感觉下面已经被李帝努操的发麻，腰软的已经支撑不住，只能抓住床头的木板。  
李帝努还没要够，把罗渽民放在上面，让罗渽民骑他。罗渽民把李帝努刚刚滑出的东西对准自己的穴口，慢慢地坐下去，“嗯——”李帝努的真的好大，这样的姿势又直接顶到最里面，罗渽民撑着李帝努的腰上下动作起来，“嗯啊……嗯……好深……Jeno的……顶到里面了，嗯啊~”罗渽民爱死了被李帝努操的感觉，享受着李帝努带给他的颤栗和快感。罗渽民手虚抓着自己的阴茎，早就没有力气顾得上它，还是硬的直接射了出来。  
罗渽民不知道李帝努后来换了几个姿势，他身子软的只能任由着李帝努把他架起来操，罗渽民只能嗯嗯啊啊地叫给李帝努听。李帝努没有戴套，最后的时候罗渽民却夹住他的腰让他射在里面，他喜欢被李帝努灌得满满的感觉。  
“娜娜”罗渽民迷迷糊糊地听见李帝努在喊他。  
“欢迎回家。”  
李帝努好像看罗渽民不理他的样子不爽，戳了戳罗渽民的脸，罗渽民还是不给反应。李帝努就抱住罗渽民，用舌头去舔他的耳垂，手摸着罗渽民还湿滑的阴茎上下套弄。罗渽民刚刚已经被弄得勃不起来也什么都射不出来了，他不知道李帝努哪来的体力，推推搡搡地让李帝努放开。  
“可是我想要渽民，娜娜给我好不好嘛~”莫名其妙那他们刚刚做的那几次是在干什么，前戏吗？？？！！！他就不信李帝努还能硬的起来。  
罗渽民手往李帝努下身一摸，woc为什么李帝努不应期这么短。罗渽民真的腰酸背痛动都动不了了，“Jeno啊，我真的没有力气了~”罗渽民看着李帝努委屈的样子又舍不得。  
“娜娜帮我舔一舔好不好？”罗渽民看李帝努笑得那么人畜无害怎么讲出这样的话，真想在他的帅脸上来一下。  
但他还是照做了，他想让李帝努舒服。  
罗渽民张开小嘴，先是在李帝努的龟头用舌头打着圈舔弄，然后一点一点地吃进李帝努的阴茎，才含到一半就快要含不住了，罗渽民上下吸吮着，听见李帝努的低吟在上方传来，便舔弄的更卖力些。他感受到李帝努的东西又大了一圈，他嘴都酸了，唾液和爱液混在一起浇湿了李帝努的东西。罗渽民边用手套弄着，边用舌头上下舔着。他感受到李帝努的东西在他嘴里抽动了一下，滚烫的东西就这样射进了罗渽民的嘴里。  
“唔——Jeno的东西……娜娜……都……都含住了”李帝努看着罗渽民含着他的精液，说话的时候些许的从嘴角流下，李帝努感觉自己还能再做几次。


End file.
